Naked Muppets
'' poster.]] naked as Toto in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz.]] ) feels naked after the Prairie Dogs steal his collar in The Muppet Show episode 402.]] magnet.]] in a J. Arthur Rank parody on The Muppets Go to the Movies.]] inspired photo, originally produced for Zink Magazine.]] 's nude scene in The Dark Crystal.]] is stripped of his clothes in The Dark Crystal.]] from the 1970s.]] A substantial number of the Muppet characters are most commonly seen unclothed, although ironically, the always fully clothed Janice is the only outspoken proponent of nudity. Outside of costume roles and recurring skits, the following characters most often appear in the felt or foamy altogether, save for the occasional accessories such as hats, ties, or bows. The majority of these revealing characters are animals or monsters, thus curtailing concerns over flagrant self-exhibitionism. *Afghan Hound *Alligators and Crocodiles *Aretha *Baby Bear *Basil *Baskerville the Hound *Bats *Bear *Beautiful Day Monster *Begoony *Behemoth (although he wears trousers in the sketch "Inner Beauty" in Episode 114 of "The Muppet Show") *Benny the Bat *The Big Bad Wolf *Big Bird *Big Mean Carl *Billy the Bear (except in Episode 412 of "The Muppet Show", when he comes to receive his Fred Award) *Most of Birds *Black Rooster *Bobo the Bear (security guard hat occasionally) *Boober Fraggle (hat and scarf) *Boppity *Brool the Minstrel *Butterflies *Camilla and other Chickens *Candle *The Cat in the Hat (wears a bow tie and hat) *Catgut *Chopped Liver (black glasses) *Cookie Monster *Cows *Mr. Curly Twirly *Dingers *Doc Hogg (glasses) *The Dog *Doglion *Doozers (helmets, hats, toolbelts) *Droop (in tuxedo, on rare occasions) *Elmo *The Emperor *Eugene *The Fazoobs *Female Koozebanian Creature *Flaubert *Fletcher Bird *Flower-Eating Monster *Foo-Foo (wears only a dog collar in pearls) *Fozzie Bear (hat and necktie; he loses his Bear on Patrol uniform in episode 416, including his necktie, and shies from his nudity) *Frogs *Gaffer *The Gingerbread Men *Gloat *Gorgon Heap *Many Grouches *Grover (helmet and cape when he's Super Grover) *Harry the Duck *Herry Monster (although in illustrations, he's invariably clad in pants with pink stripes) *Honkers *Humphrey (necktie) *Jack the Dog *Jacques and other beavers. *Jake the Polar Bear (bowtie and glasses) *Jeremiah Tortoise *Joe the Armadillo *Kangaroo *Kermit the Frog (wears only a collar, although he sometimes wears a tuxedo, notably in the Panel Discussions in the first season of "The Muppet Show", and a trench-coat in his reports on Planet Koozebane and in "Sesame Street News Flash", in which he wears also a felt hat) *Koozebanian Phoob *Delbert the La Choy Dragon (chef's hat) *Lenny the Lizard *Lothar (sometimes) *Luncheon Counter Monster *Male Koozebanian Creature *Marjory the Trash Heap (just a "skin" made of compost) *The Martians *Mean Mama (sometimes a dress) *Mickey Moose *Milton the Golden Toad *Miss Kitty *Many Sesame Street Monsters *Mudwell the Mudbunny *Muppy *Murray Monster (although in some segments, he is seen wearing a uniform or two) *Ojo *Oscar the Grouch *Papa Bear (hat and glasses) *Paul Revere *The Penguins *Philo and Gunge *Pip and Pop *Quongo (sometimes) *Raccoons *Rizzo the Rat (in early appearances only) *Robin the Frog (in formal clothes in the Episode 213 of "The Muppet Show", at Sam's request, and in scout uniform in Episode 509) *Rosita *Robot Kermit *Rover Joe *Rowlf the Dog *Rugby Tiger *Sam the Eagle (He realizes this fact while delivering an editorial denouncing nudity in episode 206 of The Muppet Show.) *Sammy and other snakes *Scoff *Screaming Thing *Shakey Sanchez *The Snail *Sneegle *Snickery *Snowths *Alice Snuffleupagus (bow) *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Sopwith the Camel *Splurge *Sprocket *Stinky the Skunk *Sundance *Telly Monster *Timmy Monster *Tingo *Thig *Thog *T.R. *Tutter *Walrus (but dressed as a bartender in the Episode 402 of "the Muppet Show") *Wilkins and Wontkins *The Witch Doctor (naked to the waist) *Wolfhound (naked most of time, although a few fancy costumes) *Woodland Animals *Zoe (barrettes and jewelry at first, now wears a tutu. Once seen in swimming costume.) Notes and other references * In the teleplay for the Fraggle Rock episode "All Work and All Play", writer Jerry Juhl describes Doozer wardrobe on the morning of Cotterpin's helmet ceremony: "The female Doozers all wear little flowered hats and the men are in bowlers. Otherwise they are nude. This, apparently, is formal attire for state and religious occasions." * In The Great Muppet Caper, Janice exclaims, "Look, mother. It's my life, okay? So if I wanna live on a beach and walk around naked..." * In The Muppets Take Manhattan, Janice again comments on nudity: "Look, buddy. I don't take my clothes off for anyone, even if it is artistic." * In the Muppet Heights sketch from Muppets Tonight episode 203, Chaz (played by Sal Minella) demands that Amanda (played by Heather Locklear) return the incriminating photos she took of him naked. * In the 2015 pilot for The Muppets, Animal announces that he'll do nudity if it's tasteful. Category:Character Lists